Different Settings
by ero-sama 8669
Summary: A series of one-shots based on different settings. pairings Naruhina, Sasuhika, so far. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a story that I came up with in class and maybe I'll continue with different pairings that interest me. So any ways, leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Different Settings!**

**Chapter One: Memories! SasuXHika.**

**Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village after absorbing Orochimaru's powers. After being confined in Konoha prison for five months, he's ready to start training to become strong enough to defeat Itachi. During a training session, Sasuke finds something in an unexpected person.**

(12:00pm)

Uchiha, Sasuke and Hatake, Kakashi were sitting in Team Seven's training grounds. The ex-rouge Sasuke was sitting beneath one of the surrounding oak trees. He was pulling at the chakra restrictors' around his wrists, while Kakashi was reading his green book.

Without looking at the raven haired teen, "You can't break them or take them off."

Sasuke snorted, "And why is that? If I just concentrate my chakra…"

He began building up chakra in his hand, but after a second more, a high voltage jolt went through his body.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH! What the hell was that?" Sparks of electricity moved along his body for a moment before disappearing.

Kakashi sighed as he snapped his book closed to address his student.

"If you try and build up your chakra passed the set amount, then electricity will course through your body. The more you try the higher and longer the voltage. The only way to remove it is to have the one who made the seal, open them."

Kakashi smirked through his mask.

"And I don't think **she'll** be doing that any time soon."

The Uchiha paled instantly.

"She?" He looked around. "It's not haruno, is it?"

The one eyed shinobi shook his head and he sighed in relief.

He was puzzled, "Then who?"

A voice rang out from above him, making him look up.

"Gomen ne, Kakashi-nii-san, I got side tracked and nearly forgot. Hinata-san really wanted my advice on something."

Sasuke glared at his captor until he got a good look at her. She was his age and about five inches shorter, with white hair that complimented her deep purple eyes. She had lightly tanned skin from being in the sun; her canines were slightly elongated and looked sharp. She was wearing standard black shinobi pants, but with a large silver wolf down each leg. She had a black joûnin vest that had silver lining on the pockets left unzipped. Underneath was a light purple short sleeved v-neck shirt with metal mesh under, revealing a silver necklace with a silver wolf's head that had a silver loop clenched in its teeth. Her kunai pouch was on her right leg and a katana across her back. Her hitai-ate was across her forehead.

"…" He was speechless.

The girl looked at him, then at Kakashi.

"This is him, right?"

Sasuke smirked. _'This may be easier than I thought.'_

Kakashi saw the smirk and mentally shook his head

"Hikari-chan, don't be too tough on him. After all, he hasn't trained for months and is most likely rusty. Just give him the basics."

There was a mischievous glint in her eye. "Just the basics?"

Kakashi smirked and nodded.

Hikari smirked, "Alright, I'll take it from here."

Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving the kono-nin in the training grounds. Once he was sure that Kakashi was gone, Sasuke stood and dusted himself off. He smirked at Hikari and walked over to her.

"Since that baka is gone. My name is…"

"I know who you are Uchiha Sasuke." She cut him off and her voice was laced with a bored and uninterested tone. "If you think you charm your way out of those restrictors then your sadly mistaken."

Sasuke was taken aback.

"I'm not one of your fan girls, who fawn over you and degrade themselves for you. You aren't worth anything 'til you remember what's important to you and not want power and revenge over friends and those that care about you."

Sasuke's eye twitch at the remark and scowled.

"So I'll now explain the object of this exercise."

She took a bell from her hip pouch and held it between two fingers. Sasuke scoffed.

"By now you must now the objective. Steal this bell from me and come at me with the intent to kill if you hope to pass. But there is a catch. This is an exercise to test your resolve, speed, and stealth. Instead of three hours to take the bell…you have one."

Sasuke disappeared in a flash of speed and reappeared behind Hikari with the bell in his hand with a victorious smirk.

"Too easy."

Hikari smirked, "Not quite and I didn't say go." She disappeared.

Sasuke looked confused until the bell blew up and covered him in green paint. He heard snickering behind him and turned around to find Hikari sitting on the center training post with the bell in hand.

"Remember you have one hour to take this bell from me. If you don't there will be a penalty. You're not going to pass; I swear it on my name, Hatake Hikari. So good luck."

She flashed through hand signs and stopped on tora. "Oh and by the way…GO!"

She disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Sasuke in the open field covered in green paint. He wiped the paint off his face and smirked.

"_She's almost like the dobe.'_ A miniscule smile appeared on his face at the thought of his friend.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuriken flying through the air.

"Hmmpf. Too easy."

Sasuke deflected the shuriken with ease using his katana. The shuriken hit the ground and landed around him. With a triumphant smirk, he sheathed his katana, but his smirk vanished when the shuriken exploded covering him in green and blue paint.

His right eye twitched and he took a deep breath.

"HIKARI!"

He took off into the nearby woods and in search of the white haired kunoichi.

(58 minutes later)

Hikari stood over a defeated Sasuke. Sasuke was in the ground with only his head showing from the neck up. He had a scowl on his face. His glare was so intense that Hikari believed that if looks could kill she would be dead a thousand times over.

She only had a happy grin on her face as she stared down at Sasuke.

"Your hours up and still no bell. Such a shame."

Kakashi reappeared in a swirl of leaves and nodded in approval.

"I believe that it's time for his punishment, don't you agree, Hikari-imouto-chan?"

Hikari nodded and received a snarl from the defeated Uchiha.

"I told you there would be a punishment and that you wouldn't defeat me. I swore on my name."

"THIS ISN'T ENOUGH!" Sasuke snarled.

After a quick shuffle and struggle, Sasuke was tied onto the center training post.

Kakashi smirked, "Now you're going to stay there for the rest of the day. Hopefully, I remember to free you before the wolves come."

Kakashi and Hikari walked away leaving the Uchiha with his thoughts, but before they were out of range, Hikari looked back and waved goodbye.

(Nighttime 8:00pm)

Sasuke was asleep, still bound to the post. He was awakened by a tap on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and grimaced at who it was….Hikari.

"Yo."

Sasuke glared at the white haired woman.

"What do you want?"

Hikari smiled. "Thought you might be hungry. So I came to see if you wanted some dinner."

Sasuke was about to say something sarcastic, when his stomach growled loudly. He blushed with a scowl. Hikari smiled and cut him loose.

"Let's go and I'll treat you since you probably don't have money right now."

Sasuke nodded and they began to walk toward town. There was a comfortable silence around them until they reached the bridge that team seven meet for missions. Waiting there at the bridge for them was the pink haired girl, haruno sakura.

She saw the two of them and a large smile immediately appeared on her face.

"SASUKKKKEEE!"

She ran up to the pair and pushed Hikari away, smiling at the Uchiha. She then latched on to his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, want to get dinner with me? It can be a date, just you and me."

Sasuke grimaced at the girls' high voice. Pulling his arm away, Sasuke walked over to Hikari and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I already have plans…"

Catching onto his plan, Hikari placed her hand on Sasuke's chest and leaned into him.

"…with me. So, take your leave."

The pink haired banshee's jaw dropped as she pointed at the two.

"You're together? Who are you any way's?"

Hikari smirked. Sakura regained her composure and smirked.

"You'll never last. I've known Sasuke since the academy. He needs some one that knows what he needs and you don't fit that description. No one knows him better than me."

"Annnndd?"

"And, Sasuke will never truly love you. He'll grow bored of you and toss you aside. I bet you don't even know that his favorite food is dango."

"Actually, it's tomatoes. But I don't feel like getting into an argument with some stalker fan girl."

Sakura looks thoughtful for a second.

"Wait a minute, now I remember you. I remember you used to follow him around like a puppy. It was actually embarrassing now that I think about it. You call me a fan girl, but you were one yourself."

Sasuke for an unknown, to him, reason angry at the pink haired medic.

"HARUNO, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Sakura looked hurt and Hikari pitied the girl.

"Haruno, there is a difference between being a fan girl and an old childhood friend. Now if you don't mind, we'll be going now."

Hikari lead Sasuke away by his hand and walked towards the town, leaving the pink haired girl standing there with shock evident on her face.

When they reached the edge of the forest and the busy streets, Hikari released his hand.

"Arigatou."

Hikari looked at him with surprise on her face. "What for?"

Sasuke looked away. "For helping me get away from haruno. She's so annoying."

Hikari laughed without restraint. "An Uchiha thanking someone…I thought I'd never see the day."

A light blush crept onto sasuke's face.

'_Her laugh is so beautiful. But I can't shake the feeling that I know her from some where.'_

"I can't shake this feeling that I've met you before. Have we met before?"

Hikari tensed before turning and walking away, leaving Sasuke confused. A part of him told him to leave her and walk away, but another part told him to not let her get away and to go after her. The latter part won.

He ran up to her before she could get too far and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him and was shocked beyond belief by what he saw. There were tears welling up in hikari's eyes that threatened to fall.

She looked away. "Y-you really don't remember me?"

Sasuke shook his head.

A tear slid down her cheek. She turned and began to walk away. He watched as Hikari tore something from her neck, toss it to the ground and disappear into the busy street way.

Curiosity got the better of him as he walked over to the discarded item on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. It was the necklace that Hikari was wearing, but looking at it closely, he could see that it had once been broken in two, and then put back together. After staring at it for a full minute, a nagging thought pulled at the back of his mind, until it came back to him.

(Flash back)

_A seven year old Sasuke was running to their secret place. He had something clentched in his fist and had a huge happy grin on his face._

"_I hope she likes it."_

_Sasuke wasn't paying attention and ran into an older boy, probably a genin. They both hit the ground. The genin was furious and jumped up, grabbing Sasuke by his collar and holding him in the air._

_He shouted in sasuke's face. "STUPID RUNT! YOU DIRTIED MY FAVORITE SHIRT."_

_The genin saw something on the ground and smirked._

"_Is this yours?"_

_Sasuke gulped and struggled in the boy's grip._

"_As pay back for dirtying my favorite shirt, I'll just break this necklace that you dropped on the ground."_

_The older boy stomped on the necklace and broke it in two. He tossed Sasuke to the ground and laughed, until a tiny fist connected to his face and knocked him out._

"_Take that jerk and you call yourself a genin."_

_A white haired girl around sasuke's age ran over to him to make sure he was alright. She was wearing gray knee length shorts and a dark purple shirt with a wolf design on the back._

"_Are you alright, Sasuke-chan?"_

_Sasuke looked at her and then the necklace he picked up._

"_That jerk ruined your present Kari-chan. If only I was stronger."_

_She stretched out her hand. "Let me see it."_

_She took the necklace and looked it over._

"_Thanks for the necklace. Don't worry; I'll have it fixed in no time."_

_Sasuke looked unsure._

_She placed one hand on her hip and pointed at herself with her thumb. Her face was set in determination._

"_If you want to get stronger then always keep in mind what's important, never forget those close to you and you'll become strong."_

"_You mean it, Kari-chan?"_

_Hikari smiled, "Yep, I swear it on my name as Hatake Hikari."_

(END)

Sasuke looked as though he had just been smacked and he took off in the direction that Hikari had gone. He clenched the necklace in his hand and smiled.

He found Hikari sitting on the bank of the river running through team eight's training grounds. She was staring at the moon's reflection in the dark clear water. The moonlight bounced off the waters surface and danced across her face. He walked up silently behind her. She sensed him, but didn't care.

"You dropped something…Kari-chan."

She tensed. "Don't call me that!"

He sat down beside her and took one of her hands, placing the necklace into her palm.

"Kari-chan…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

She stood and cocked back her arm, preparing to throw the necklace into the water, but was stopped by Sasuke tackling her and pinning her to the ground. She struggled against him.

"What are you doing?"

Hikari looked off to the side.

"I gave that to you. Why are you throwing it away, Kari-chan?"

She tensed and had a far away look in her eyes.

"What gives you the right to call me that now?" she whispered so low that Sasuke almost didn't hear her.

Sasuke looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me that we were friends?"

She finally looked at him. There was anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Why should I have to remind you?"

She pushed Sasuke off and he hit the ground hard. She stood over him, her hands clenched and at her sides.

"The day after you gave me this necklace, I told you…you…"

"Hik…

She continued. "You didn't show up in class the next day. And when you did…you acted as though I didn't exist, like I was worthless, some nobody! I had to find out from Iruka-sensei that your family was murdered. I understand that you were in pain, but to treat your friends like they were trash…THAT WAS WRONG!"

Sasuke stood and glared at the white haired girl.

"How could you have ever understood? Everyone who cared for me, everyone I cared for was DEAD!"

Hikari shouted back, "I cared about you! That hasn't changed, even though you threw me away, I will always care about you, baka!"

"And why do you care any way's?"

Tears fell from the kunoichi's eyes. "Because I love you, you baka!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but his mouth snapped shut as the words sunk in. He couldn't believe it.

"Y-you what?"

".YOU! Don't ask me why after all this time; I still do, because I should love someone who threw me away."

Sasuke's expression became blank as he stepped toward the crying kunoichi. Hikari took a step back to maintain a distance from the Uchiha.

"S-stay away." She tried wiping the tears from her eyes.

He continued forward and she back, until she had her back against a tree. Sasuke was only a foot away from her. Hikari swung with her right hand, but her wrist was caught by him. She struggled trying to pull free and was surprised when he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"S-Sasuke…"

He cut her off by crashing his lips against hers. A huge blush appeared on her face as she hesitated a moment before she kissed him back. Sasuke felt all resistance fade from the white haired girl and released his hold on her wrist. He moved his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Hikari wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his. They broke apart after several minutes of kissing and just stared at each other.

Sasuke was about to say something when a fist met the side of his head. Hikari walked away, leaving Sasuke on the ground with a large red bump on his head. She didn't look back.

"Jerk!"

Sasuke couldn't see her face, but if he could he would have seen the blissful smile and how she touched her lips with a blush as she headed home.

**Alright that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave a review, add the story or me to your favorites…or don't. It's all up to you guys! Ja ne!**


	2. Moving in

**I'm back! Ok I've been preoccupied with getting ready for college so I may not have as much time to write and post so bear with me. So this is the next installment of my one shot series! This one is a NaruHina. Hope you enjoy it. Read and review. Side note: Naruto doesn't have his whisker marks. Also details of the paintball game are my experiences from playing paintball with some friends.**

**Different settings**

**Chapter 2: Moving in.**

The roar of a motorcycles engine was heard in the empty streets. A man, twenty three years old, wearing a short sleeved orange shirt, dark camouflage pants with dried up splats of paint, black boots and a black helmet was riding through the streets, heading home. Strapped to the small passenger seat of his Kawasaki was a medium sized duffel bag.

As the motorcyclist turned a corner, he put on a burst of speed and climbed a large hill. A few minutes later, he pulled into a driveway and turned off the engine. He took of his helmet, revealing golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He dismounted and opened the secret compartment under his seat. He pulled out a tool box and placed his helmet inside. Next he unstrapped the duffle bag and slung it across his shoulder. He walked up to the door, unlocked it and stepped inside.

He didn't bother with the lights since no one was there and he knew his way around. He dropped the duffel bag and tool box on the couch and went to his room. He dropped his keys and cell phone on the bed and began to strip. After his clothes were in the hamper, he stepped into the adjoined bathroom and turned on the light. He turned on the shower and waited until the water warmed. He looked in the mirror and saw he had a red mark on right cheek, probably from when he was shot in the face. **(1)** The skin was slightly broken but would probably go away in a few days. He looked over his entire body and saw that he had numerous welts and bruises. He sighed and stepped into the shower.

The hot water relaxed his muscles and soothed his aching body.

"Aah, nothing beats a nice hot shower after playing paintball." He sighed as he stood under the spray. His shower was interrupted by his ringtone.

He turned off the shower, grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into his room and grabbed his cell phone. He smiled as he saw the number belonged to his girlfriend.

"Moshi moshi?"

The person on the other end replied. "Moshi moshi, Naruto-kun. Did you get home safely?"

"Hai, Hina-chan. Are you coming over?" He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He heard a cute giggle and she answered, "I'll leave right now. When I get there, do you want me to make you something to eat? Knowing you, you probably haven't eaten since you left this morning."

His stomach growled. "Yeah. Althought…" He paused. "I might be hungry for something else." He used a husky tone and smiled when he heard and 'eep' from the other end of the receiver. He could practically hear the blush forming on her face.

"Na-naruto-kun…" She whispered.

Naruto laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. So when can will you be here?"

She hummed in thought. "Maybe in…twenty minutes."

"Alright, Ja ne hina-chan."

"Ja ne." With that she hung up.

Naruto flipped his phone closed with a smile._ 'One day hina-chan. One day.'_

He changed into clean boxers that were black with orange kitsune on them. He thought about wearing just his boxers when his girlfriend showed up, but thought against that idea and put on a white t-shirt and blue sweats.

He went into the living room and turned on the lights. He went over to the couch and opened his duffel bag. Digging through it, he pulled out several paint covered rags and put them in a pile. Next was his black and blue fox jersey, his black pod vest, his blue and black gloves, his knee pads, bounce cap, and finally a metal case. He put the metal case next to his feet and picked up his paintball clothes and rags and threw them in the hamper in his room. He would wash them later.

He went back into the living room, turned on the TV and walked back into the hallway to get things from the closet. He pulled out a spray bottle labeled, 'Alcohol' and a rag along with a few Q-tips. He sat back on the couch and put the items on the table. He picked up the metal case and opened it, revealing a paintball gun, barrel, tank and hopper. It was his pride and joy, a silver auto cocker with a glossy wood grip on each side of the handle.

Pulling the gun from its case, he reached for the spray bottle and sprayed the gun's side before reaching for the rag and wiping the gun down. After all the paint was gone, he sprayed the inside of the feeding point of the gun and used a Q-tip to clean out the paint. After that was clean, he reached for the barrel and used the barrel sweep to sweep out any paint. He put away the gun and barrel back into the case and closed it. He sighed and watched the TV.

A knock at the door had him looking at the clock on his wall. _'She can't have got here that quick.'_

He walked over to the door and frowned when, instead of his girlfriend, he saw his friend and next door neighbor, shikamaru standing there with a huge blush.

"Hey man, look I know this is pain, but do you have any…" He muttered the last word so low that Naruto couldn't hear what he needed.

"Nani?" he leaned closer and put his hand to his ear.

With an exasperated sigh, shikamaru spoke. "Any condoms. Ok there, I said it."

Naruto had a big grin on his face and nodded. "Sure buddy, but make sure you and temari keep it down. Last time I thought she was killing you. Be right back."

He ran back into the house and didn't hear shikamaru mutter, "Troublesome."

Naruto returned a few moments later, and handed his friend a three small packets. "Here ya go."

Shikamaru nodded and left. Naruto chuckled and went back to watching TV and waiting for Hinata to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard the roar of a motorcycle as it pulled up his street and into his driveway. He counted to twenty when he heard the engine go off and walked to the door. He opened it revealing a woman, twenty two years of age, with raven hair, lavender eyes and light skin about to knock. Naruto pulled her inside and kissed her as he closed the door. She kissed him back and after several minutes they parted. They didn't leave their embrace, but looked into each others eyes.

"Konban wa, Naruto-kun."

He chuckled, "Konban wa, hina-chan. I missed you."

She smiled. "But you saw me yesterday."

"So, whenever I'm away from you, I miss you."

Hinata stood on her tip toes and gripped the front of his shirt as she kissed him. They parted a minute later.

"Are you hungry, Naruto-kun?" She tried to pull away from Naruto, but he pulled her in.

"Starving. Can you satisfy my hunger hina-chan?" He nuzzled her neck and smirked when she gasped. He sighed before letting her go and brushing his lips against hers. "Just kidding."

Hinata playfully smacked his arm and pushed him away. As she pushed him away, he saw what she was wearing. A lavender midriff shirt that showed only two inches of her stomach, dark blue jeans and a hooded jacket that had lavender on the cuffs, torso and tan on the sleeves and hood. She had on black boots that had steel which went up mid way to her shins.

Naruto was practically drooling at the sight. He wanted to take her right then and there, but he wouldn't. Hinata noticed her boyfriend staring and blushed. She cleared her throat and smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"So how was the game?"

Naruto didn't snap out of his daze until she was in the kitchen. "N-nani?"

He could hear her giggle. "I asked how the game was."

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "I wish you were there. It was so much fun. Gaara was like a paintball magnet. In the first game, he got shot two minutes in. He was pissed. In the next match, he was out in the open and Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hikari and I were hiding behind some bunkers. The other side shot at us at the same time and created a hail of paintballs. Poor Gaara just stood there and took each one. They didn't let up for like three minutes." Naruto laughed hard as he remembered Gaara being pelted by paint.

Hinata laughed also. "Did any of them break?"

Naruto laughed harder. "That's what was so funny. None of them broke. He called himself out. After they let up, Gaara put his gun up and said, 'Fuck this, I'm out of here.'"**(2)**

They laughed at gaara's bad luck. When Naruto stopped he stared at Hinata making dinner. Her movements were graceful and quick as she chopped ingredients for their meal.

'_You know, I would love if I could see her everyday, when I wake up, when I go to sleep, even when she cooks. This house feels more like a home, when she's here. Kami-sama, I love her.'_

Naruto crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. Hinata giggled and finished off the final ingredient. She picked up a piece and held it over her shoulder so Naruto could eat it, which he did, but continued to nuzzle her neck.

"It's not ready yet, Naruto-kun. Wait a little longer."

He took the knife from her hand and placed it on the counter before turning her around to face him. He smiled lovingly.

"Hina-chan, would you move in with me?" He looked into her eyes as he spoke.

She gasped, "N-nani?"

His smile faltered slightly as did his grip on her. "You don't have to. I just think I would be nice if you lived here. I mean, you're here all the time and you make me food, you always listen to me talk about my day and I listen to yours. You sleep over, we do things together and whenever you go back home, I feel like you left with a part of me. You make my house feel like a home. You're like my wife, but we're not married. Do you understand?"

He pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder. "But I would understand if you didn't want to be away from your family. You don't have to give me an answer now or even ever. I'd be happy just to have you in my life."

He felt Hinata move her hands to rest on his chest and she put her ear to over his heart to listen to it beat. They remained silent for a few minutes until Hinata finally pulled away and looked into his blue eyes.

"I would love to move in with you, Naruto-kun." She paused. "But there is one problem."

Naruto smile that he wore when she said yes, turned into a frown. "What's the problem?"

"You have to ask my Otou-san for permission."

His face paled at the thought of going anywhere within a mile of Hyuuga, hiashi. Naruto pulled back until Hinata was arm's length away. Shock and fear were evident on his face.

"As-ask your father for his permission?"

Hinata shook her head in amusement. "Hai, you have to ask him. After all he is my otou-san."

He immediately started trembling. "But I don't have a death wish. Can't you just move in without me asking him? I know I'll whisk you away in the middle of the night and bring you here. No, wait that's kidnapping, I can't do that. He'll find me and tear me apart piece by piece."

Naruto started pacing as he thought of ideas.

"Wait, what if I take us somewhere where he won't be able to find us…How much money do I have? Yeah yeah, this could work. I could even call Jiraiya and ask him to hide us or maybe baa-chan."

Hinata smiled as she listened to her boyfriend think of plans to whisk her away. She was flattered that he was willing to runaway with her to be together, but she couldn't believe that he was scared of talking to her father. He wasn't that bad…Then again…

She tried calling his name, but he was too far gone in his thoughts. She sighed as she grabbed his arm and pulled his head down and kissed him. Realizing that Hinata was kissing him, Naruto kissed back. She pulled away and laughed at his happy expression.

"Let's ask my otou-san together, okay?"

Naruto smiled. "How did I ever get by without you?" He sighed in defeat. "Alright then we'll go ask him together. How about we ask him tomorrow morning?"

Hinata smiled and leaned up to kiss him one more time before pushing him out of the kitchen. "Alright now go watch TV until I'm done cooking. It will be finished in a little bit."

Naruto let himself be pushed out of the kitchen with a huge smile. "Yes, dear."

Hinata blushed at the endearment and smiled as he blew her a kiss. He walked into the living room and sat one the couch. He picked up his cell and flipped it open. He looked back and watched the kitchen as he made his call. He didn't want Hinata to hear his conversation.

A female voice spoke on the other end of the line. "Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, baa-chan. Did it arrive yet?"

"Hai, I have it. When are you going to pick it up?"

Naruto smiled, "Tomorrow morning. I'm going to talk to her father about her moving in. she doesn't suspect a thing. I'll tell her I'm running an errand and pick it up. Thanks for all your help. Tell jiraiya I said hi, okay."

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Ja ne."

"Ja ne!" he shut his phone and leaned back. He couldn't wait until tomorrow morning.

He heard Hinata call him from the kitchen. "Naruto-kun, dinner's ready."

He jumped over the back of the couch and ran into the kitchen. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

…..

(The next morning)

They pulled up to the front of hinata's home. It was one of the last traditional Japanese houses left in Kyoto. It was surrounded by fifteen foot high white walls and had a large iron gate at the front entrance.

When they entered the main house, Hinata explained to him that there were two different houses on the property, they were told to wait for hinata's father to get out of his meeting. As they waited and drank tea, Naruto looked around. He looked out of the open shoji and saw the huge garden that even had a koi pond with a small bridge across it. There were different types of flowers all around the area. The inside of the home, or mansion as Naruto called it, had hard wood floors and white walls that held different portraits or paintings. There were servants running around as well as other members of her family. The Hyuuga household was very beautiful and very large. Naruto was amazed at the amount of land her family owned.

He looked over at his girlfriend and laughed nervously. "Hina-chan, don't get me wrong, but…how can you stand being in a dump like my home when you live here?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It's not a dump. I love your home, it's perfect. When I'm here, I feel insignificant and unwanted. But when I'm with you at your home, I don't feel alone, I feel wanted."

Naruto had a huge smile on his face and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He understood the loneliness that he felt whenever she wasn't with him. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and they waited. Hinata's cousin, Neji walked around a corner and saw them.

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama. Naruto-san, how are you?" He walked into the room and almost couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Hello, nii-san. Did you enjoy yesterday's game?" Hinata stood and gave her cousin a hug.

Neji smiled and hug his cousin back. "It was fun. Oh and Naruto-san, another sponsor tried to sign us on. I told them that were just a group of people who want to play paintball and have fun. They still don't get it."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, but they don't know that we just want to play for fun. We say whatever and we play for fun. Oh well."

He shook neji's hand when he offered it.

"So why are you here?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well I here to talk to hiashi and ask him if Hinata-chan can move in with me.''

"Oh just like tenten and I. Good for the two of you. Hope all goes well." Neji turned to leave but turned around and addressed his cousin. "By the way, hanabi needs your help with something. She said something about having a date with konohamaru."

Hinata nodded and stood. Naruto grabbed her hand and gave her a puppy dog look. Hinata giggled at how her boyfriend was so afraid of her father.

"I'll be right back don't worry. This will be quick, alright." She took her hand and followed her cousin out of the room and deeper into the house.

Naruto sat there drumming his fingers on the table as he looked around nervously. He didn't notice hiashi standing in the doorway behind him.

Hiashi was watching the blonde man flinch at every noise and smirked. He loved how much fear he put into his daughters boyfriend.

"So…" Naruto snapped around and looked at Hyuuga, hiashi walk through the door. "Uzumaki, Naruto, you want my daughter to move in with you? What are you intentions?"

Naruto gulped and stood before the lavender eyed man. "My intentions, sir?"

Hiashi frowned. "Yes…do you intend to marry my daughter? Why should I let her move in with you?"

Naruto stood tall and looked hiashi in the eye. "I love you daughter and I want to marry her. That's another thing that I'm here to ask you about." Naruto pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket and handed it to him.

Hiashi opened the box and smirked. Inside was a ring that had a gold band with two small diamonds next to an amethyst stone. Hiashi nodded his approval of the ring.

"I want to marry Hinata-chan. With your permission of course." Naruto bowed in respect.

Hiashi nodded and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "How will you support my daughter? Do you have a stable job? What about school?"

Naruto took the ring box from hiashi's outstretched hand. "I have money left to me by my parents that I haven't touched. I haven't used it because of my job, I'm confident that I can support the both of us. As for school, I've completed all but two of my courses. So that's not a problem."

Hiashi took a deep breath and turned away from the blonde and headed for the door. Before he went through the shoji, he looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

"I give you my permission to both of your questions. But I suggest you ask her to marry you first if you intend to live together."

Naruto was stunned that hinata's father was so easy to convince. What Naruto didn't know was that from the moment Naruto and Hinata had walked into the house; hiashi was watching how they acted with each other. He saw how happy he made his daughter and it reminded him of how he was with his wife, hinata's late mother.

'_I hope that they'll be as happy as we were.'_ Hiashi walked down the hall and disappeared into his room.

Hinata walked back into the room to find a stunned Naruto and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and called his name.

Naruto came out of his shock and shook his head. "Gomen ne, but I just zoned out after talking to your father."

Hinata gasped. "What did he say to you?"

Naruto smiled and pulled her into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun around laughing. Hinata laughed too because Naruto was so happy.

Naruto stopped spinning and pulled Hinata out to the garden by her hand. He continued to walk through the garden until he reached a sakura tree. He pulled Hinata into his arms and kissed her.

As she kissed him and melted into his embrace, she wanted to ask why he was so happy. She pulled away from his lips and tried to speak, but was swept up in another kiss.

"N-naruto-kun…" He kissed her again. "Naru…" Another kiss. Finally Hinata held his face in her hands and pushed his face away, but he still tried to kiss her. She laughed. "Naruto-kun, what did my father say?"

Naruto gave up trying to kiss her and settled for holding her. "He said yes. You can move in with me. Annnnd…" He had a huge smile on his face.

"And?" She was curious.

Naruto pulled back and took her hand. "And he let me have his permission to do one other thing." He smiled as he pulled out the black velvet box from his pocket.

Hinata covered her mouth with her free hand as tears formed in her eyes. He opened the box and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"It took me a long time to see you and I regret that. I will spend my entire life making up for it. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. I want to hold you in my arms and have you make my house…_our_ house feel like a home where were wanted. Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She thought it was a dream, but when she saw Naruto waiting for her answer anxiously, she knew it was real.

She started crying, but they were tears of joy. "Yes, yes I will marry you, Naruto-kun!"

After Naruto slid the ring on her finger she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

When they parted, they couldn't keep the smile from their faces. Hanabi was walking along the porch and saw them. She ran over and asked what they were doing and Hinata told her that he had proposed. Hanabi gushed at the sight of hinata's ring and pulled her along to show the ring to their family.

Naruto stayed where he was a looked up. In a window he saw hiashi watching from the window and he nodded at the younger man. Naruto smiled and nodded back at his future father in law. Naruto knew that his life would only get better now that Hinata would be a permanent part of it.

He looked toward the future with a renewed vigor. He would tackle life's obstacles with a beautiful woman, and maybe soon the mother of his children, by his side.

…..

**How was that? I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I will probably have another one when I get a break from school. Read and review people.**

**Notes:**

_**1: This happened to me, I was shot from 15 feet away. It hurt for only a few minutes.**_

_**2: This actually happened to my friend Stephen. It was hilarious**_


	3. Only her

**Sup everyone! It's been awhile since I last wrote a story. Well school has kept me on my toes so I haven't had time to write much**. **So as a way to say sorry, I managed to write a story. Unfortunately I haven't had time to write another chapter of my other stories but I will as soon as break comes up. Well here's the next installment of…**

**Different Settings**

**Chapter 3: "Only Her"**

When he was still a genin, people would say that he was a prodigy worthy of the Hyuuga name. When he became a chûnin at the age of fourteen, they said the Hyuuga blood in him made him strong. Then we he became a joûnin, they would say that the Hyuuga were superior shinobi. Even when he became the ANBU captain of the tenth squad, they praised his clan's name and power. Was their praise ever for him? Their praise was only for him family and his blood, never him.

Even his sensei and teammate rock lee would praise his stock and bloodline….But not her.

The only person beside his cousin, Hinata that would praise_ him,_ _his_ talents, _his_ strength, and not his clan's legacy is…

"Hey Neji-kun, since we're finished with training today, why don't we go to choji's house? He is having a new year's barbeque and all of our friends are going. What do you say?"

Neji opened his eyes and after seeing the weapon's mistress's eager expression, he nodded. He couldn't help the small smile that grew when tenten jumped up with joy.

"But that means training tomorrow at dawn." He bit his tongue when she pouted and whined.

He stood up and dusted off his pants before taking tenten's hand and walking toward the akimichi house. As they walked, neji's thoughts wandered to thoughts of the weapons mistress that walked beside him, his hand in hers.

Tenten had always been by his side, even when he was angry at the main house and tried to kill his cousin. She was the one who not only kept him grounded during emotional situations, but helped him change from the hateful teen that he had once been and into the proud man he is now.

She even went as for as to make sure that he always put his happiness before others by saying that he would never be truly happy unless he took his fate into his own hands. He had taken her words to heart when his uncle had given him the opportunity to become clan head the previous year. He had been elated and honored, but he found out it came with a price. He would have had to marry the princess of Cha no Kuni in order to be eligible to become clan head.

If he was the old neji he would have accepted that offer without a moment's hesitation. However he felt that tenten words were true as he thought of his loveless marriage to someone he had never met before.

In the end he declined the offer by telling his uncle, _"Although I am honored to have you consider me for the next clan head…I am afraid that I must decline. I do not wish to be in a relationship to the woman I am not in love with."_

He was surprised when his uncle laughed and told him, _"This woman you love must be a good one."_

Neji spoke his next words without meaning to. _"Yes, yes she is."_

After that day, neji couldn't help himself when he would watch the woman he loved practiced her weapon based jutsu or how her tone but petite body would move as she moved through the trees running. He had noticed how lovely she looked in the early morning as the sun was rising and when the sun was setting. He loved her chocolate colored eyes and when her hair was down, he felt his heart beat faster and his breath caught in his throat.

He had not known if she shared his affections and had not wanted to tell her without knowing. If she had not felt the same way, then that could have made things awkward within the squad, throwing off team dynamics.

All hesitation went out the window, when on a routine ANBU mission, he had been fatally wounded and he believed he was going to die. Tenten had managed to get them to a safe location and contacted their allies in Sunagakure. She had accepted his feeling and confessed her own.

But what she said right before he lost consciousness made him smile. "_Why do all Hyuuga think that they need to confess before if they think they're going to die?"_

He answered, _"Wouldn't you want the person you love to know how you feel even if you give you life for them?"_

"_I guess your right. But never do that again."_

"_Get hurt or confess?"_ He blacked out before she answered.

From that day on, he knew a happiness that he had not know since his father had died.

He hadn't noticed that he was staring at tenten until she stopped walking with a blush and looked down and the ground. He stopped to and looked at her.

"What's the matter tenten? Is there something wrong?" He moved closer to her and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"Nothing it's just…"

"What?" He tried to encourage her to speak her mind.

"I still can't believe that you fell in love with me. I'm scared that you'll see that there are better women for you. I'm scared that you'll open your eyes one day and see I'm not good enough for you."

Neji tilted his head. "Better?"

"Someone more better as in more beautiful. Some one who can help make your dream a reality. Someone who…" she was cut off by Neji's lips on her own.

"There is no one better for me than you. You are the woman I love and I will love only you. And for your information, I had the chance to be clan head last year, but I gave it up. Do you know why?"

She shook her head but remained silent.

"The reason is that I would rather have you, the woman I love, than be married to some one I've never met before. You are the perfect person for me. You told me that my happiness is more important than anything the clan could offer me. I would rather marry the woman I love than be in a loveless marriage."

Tenten blushed and rested her ear over neji's heart and listened to the steady beat. "Neji…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Why would I give up the happiness I have now, with you. I love you and I will only have eyes for you."

The sincerity in his voice brought tears to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't believe that he really loved her that much. To give up his dream…

"Neji…thank you."

He smiled. "Want to head to the party now?"

Tenten shook her head. "In a minute. Let's just stay like this for a little longer."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Alright."

…..

**The end. So how did you like it? Its kinda rushed since this was written in one day, but I hoped you enjoyed. Read and review. That means you hikaru! You know who you are!**


	4. Still the same

**This is something that I was playing around with when I was in my classes. I hope none of you are angry that I haven't uploaded my other story, but I'm stuck. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**Different Settings**

**Chapter 4: Still the Same**

In a secluded meadow, seventeen year old Uchiha Sasuke was resting with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed with one over his bent knee. A light wind gently tossed his jet black locks and rumpled his clothes. As the breeze ceased, the avenger noted another presence in his resting spot.

"Well this is a change…I half expected an annoying blonde dobe to show up to attempt to take me back to that sorry excuse for a village."

The intruder remained silent and made no move to approach the avenger. The silence dragged on until the Uchiha began to lose his patience.

"Well aren't you gonna say something or are you gonna just stand there?"

He could hear the stranger move a bit before stopping just a few feet away. Sasuke sat up and looked over his shoulder to identify the intruder. His eyes went wide and he shot to his feet.

The intruder was a young woman about his age with snow white hair that went down her back and her bangs parted to the left and amethyst colored eyes. She had a light tan and a scar across her right eye and ending just above her collarbone. She was wearing a black chunin vest that was left open, a form fitting grey shirt that had the right sleeve missing, black pants with two silver wolves, one on each pant leg. A Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead, a katana on her left hip and shinobi gear put Sasuke on guard.

Sasuke recognized her immediately and he lowered his guard. "H-Hikari….."

"Been a long time Sasuke…ten years. How ya been? Last time I saw you…you weren't a missing nin."

Sasuke scowled. "So you are here to take me back to that hell hole?"

Hikari stood up and dusted off dirt that was on her pants. She stood face to face with Sasuke. She closed the distance until their faces were only inches apart. She observed his face with no outward emotion. Sasuke glared at her even as a slight blush dusted his cheeks.

When Hikari pulled away with a huge toothy grin, he was confused. "Yup, I was right. You haven't changed at all! Just as I remember."

Sasuke's glared intensified. "I am much stronger than I was when I was an academy student! Why don't you just go home if you're going to be a nuisance?"

He sat back down with his back to the white haired woman. He tensed when she started laughing and plopped down behind him, her back to his.

Hikari shook her head and brushed her hair behind her ear. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

He gave her a sideways glance before she continued.

"Strength isn't what I was referring to…I was referring to what I saw in your eyes. The determination and will to succeed in your ambitions, that hasn't changed a bit. You may not want to admit it but…" She leaned back so that their backs were against each other. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "That part of you will never change. No matter which path in life you take."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

She chuckled before answering. "In all honesty…" She paused, blushing slightly as she took a breath. "I just wanted to see you. To see if you had changed, if you were still the person I cared for…the small boy who made me want to be stronger. That's all…and now that I know it to be true…I'll take my leave."

Sasuke felt her stand up and he turned to look over his shoulder. "That's it…?"

She smiled. "Yup! I'm on a mission now anyways, so I gotta get back to my squad. Hopefully I'll see you around."

As she began to leave, Sasuke stood abruptly

"And just like that you're leaving?" He asked.

"Just like that." She replied.

Sasuke looked skeptical. "You're going to let me, a wanted criminal, walk free….just like that?"

Hikari grinned. "If I didn't like what I saw, I would have rendered you unconscious by now."

"You are nowhere near strong enough to defeat me."

"Really then how…" She disappeared without a trace and reappeared behind Sasuke with her blade pressed against his neck. "Did I manage to get behind you so easily?"

"Hikari…you…"

Hikari removed the kunai from the uchihas neck and took a few steps back, putting her hands up. "Don't worry. Like I said I have no intention on taking you back to the village….yet. Well see ya around Sasuke."

She shunshined away, leaving Sasuke in the clearing. Sasuke scowled until he began chuckling. "You haven't changed at all, Hikari….I still love you."

Unknown to him, the gently wind that blew carried his words to the white haired woman that was rushing through the forest with her squad.

'_Maybe one day….' _

…

Alright that's it for this chapter of different settings. I hope you enjoyed it. As for my other story…I need some ideas…if you have any ideas, PM me and let me know. Ja 'ne!


End file.
